


Somewhere Over the Bifrost...

by HisAsgardianAngel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardians - Freeform, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bifrost, Bubble Bath, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, One Shot, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers (2012), Pregnancy, Pregnant!Reader, Reader-Insert, Romance, Thor (2011) - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/pseuds/HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: Thor and the reader have a hot relaxing bath together after Thor comes home from being away on a long mission to repair the shattered bifrost he destroyed during the events of Thor (2011). Shameless fluff, just here for a good time.





	Somewhere Over the Bifrost...

You paced around the golden halls in a hushed panic. Your floor length champagne gown swept across the marble floor repeatedly with an irritating swoosh and you nervously picked at the delicate pink of your nails. _Where was he?_

It had been months since you’d last seen your husband, who had been away for far longer than he had promised. You knew he had eight other realms to protect, and he could not afford to be selfish with his time, but your heart could not go on beating forever not knowing when and if he was going to make it back to you.

Tonight, Heimdall had promised you. He had looked with his all-seeing eyes, he had foreseen the swift return of Asgard’s prince. However, that had been hours ago, and as time slowly ticked by, you were about ready to tear your hair out. You were worried about him, sure, but you were also worried about how we would react when he saw you. He had been gone a long seven months, and you had a little surprise for him. Your hands gently wrapped around your ever-growing baby bump as you felt your daughter’s tiny feet drum against your tummy. If only you had found out you were expecting just a little sooner, you could have told him before he left. This was no way to tell a man he was to become a father, he’d have only a few short months to process it.

You nearly jumped out of your skin as you felt a slender hand grace your shoulder, turning to see none other than Frigga behind you. Her aged face was smiling sympathetically at you, though you couldn’t bring yourself to smile back. Things had been so bad since Thor had left you to help reconstruct the very bridge he had shattered when Loki had died all those months ago. If no one fixed the bifrost, the other realms would surely fall into chaos without Thor to watch over them, and you knew that. But you had been left pregnant and alone to grieve the loss of your brother-in-law and deal with Odin and his tantrums, which plagued you with enough stress to kill a grown man.

The queen reached to gently tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear, the kindness twinkling behind her eyes wounding you slightly. “Stop all that fretting, my dear. It is not good for my grandchild.”

You cast your eyes downward, ashamed. “Forgive me, All-mother. I am just concerned...I’m quite a bit larger than the last time he saw me.”

Frigga laughed, placing a loving hand on your stomach and giving it a tender rub. “Thor is going to be bursting with joy, [your name]. You needn’t worry about his reaction. He loves you.”

You weren’t so sure, but when you opened your mouth to say so there was a loud blare of horns, and it snapped you and Frigga to attention immediately. _He was here._ The two of you scurried off toward Heimdall’s tower urgently, your lungs constricting in your chest as the anticipation wore away at you. You had been dreaming of this moment for so long, you never thought it would actually come. He had actually come back for you, your Thor, your everything.

You stood proudly beside Frigga, as straight and proper as you could manage in your condition. Your hands shot up to cup your mouth as you saw the first glimpse of workers and soldiers marching upon the horizon, overcome by waves of joy. Leading the pack, as he always did, was the God of Thunder himself. His shirt was off, armored only from the waist down with his torn and tattered red cape slung carelessly over his left shoulder. His tight, ripped muscles were glistening with sweat and his long shaggy hair was damp. He looked worn down, tired, but his bright blue eyes shown with pride as he stomped his heavy boots on the brightly coloured bridge he’d slaved over for so long. The biforst was back in business, and you tore your eyes from your husband just long enough to admire his handiwork. You couldn’t even tell it had been shattered in the first place.

It was then that you caught him staring, when your eyes flickered back from the rainbow bridge to his ocean coloured eyes. You shot him a thousand-watt smile as he called out to you, opening his large arms wide in invitation. You glanced back over your shoulder briefly, as if asking Frigga for permission. You didn’t want to appear unceremonious, least of all not before Odin, who was a statue of poise and arrogance beside his wife. Frigga’s face, however, was dripping with encouragement, and your legs shot out from underneath you before she had the opportunity to utter “Go to him.”

You couldn’t run fast but that was okay, Thor had broken into a sprint himself and had you scooped up into his arms in a matter of seconds. He spun you around, basking in the sound of your giggles that he’d longed to hear for so many long, restless nights. You wrapped your arms around his neck, looking him up and down in absolute awe.

“Your hair has gotten so long.” It had hardly dangled past his ears when he’d left, and now heaps of beautiful blonde locks rested upon his broad shoulders, and you ran your fingers through it happily.

He shook his head in disbelief, barely registering what you had said as his eyes glued to the roundness of your midsection. He slid his hands around your waist delicately, and when he felt her kick he looked as if he might actually cry. “We…you are...round with my child.”

You nodded, fighting back tears as all the anxiety you’d been feeling broke through the surface. “If I had known, I’d have told you sooner, I’d have--”

Thor cut you off, his lips crushing your own in a passionate rampage. You opened your mouth to him readily and he drank every inch of you in. He lifted you into his arms bridal style, never breaking the kiss as he carried you toward his parents and Heimdall. You finally felt whole again, as if he were breathing life back into with his lips alone, and when he finally came up for air you whined at the loss. Thor’s eyes twinkled as he laughed at you, cradling your body tightly against the moistness of his chest as he approached Odin.

“Hello, Father, Mother. I do hate to cut my welcoming short, but if I may--” Odin’s face was a bit sour, but Frigga held her hand up to silence her son and nodded in his direction.

“You are excused, my son. Do what you must, we will see you at dinner.”

Thor leaned in to kiss Frigga’s cheek in appreciation, practically running into the palace with you in tow. He needed time, he needed to be alone with his wife. This was much more of a welcome home surprise than he had bargained for, and no amount of parading around with his father was going to alleviate the new sense of unbridled affection pouring out of his heart.

“Where do we go to talk, my love? Our bedroom, the garden, the...nursery, if there is one, anywhere you’d like to go.” He asked with a kiss to your head, watching you lovingly from underneath his long eyelashes as you looked up at him, wrinkling your nose up.

“The bath, Thor, you need a bath.” You said with a laugh, pointing out the way you were sticking to his body like a thin layer of glue existed between you. You knew Thor didn’t care, and he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at the idea.

“Only if you bathe with me.”

You reached up, fingers tangling tenderly in his beard as you caressed the side of his face in reassurance. “But of course, what kind of wife do you take me for?”

Thor only grinned in answer, but that was all that was needed. You snuggled into his chest, more comfortable than you’d been the entire seven months of his absence as he carried you to the master bathroom the two of you shared. Thor’s embrace made you feel so safe, you never wanted him to let go of you ever again. “I love you so much.”

He hummed in response, sitting you down on your feet and closing the bathroom door behind him. He cupped your swollen belly with one hand, and your face with the other, resting his forehead against your own with a deep sigh. “I love you too, my princess.” He knelt to pepper your stomach with kisses as he undressed you, a sudden sadness filling his voice as he spoke. “Loki.”

Your face fell instantly, petting your husband’s hair sympathetically at the sound of his brother’s name. Thor had not taken his passing well at all, none of you had, and you knew his heart was still broken beyond belief that he couldn’t save him from himself. You almost didn’t want to tell him, not when it was such a sweet gesture. “It’s...she’s a girl.” You corrected gently, feeling him shake his head adamantly against your body.

“Loki.” He said again, rising to finish undressing you, though he continued to rub your abdomen. “Give her whatever middle name you see fit, as feminine as you would like. But please, allow me to do this for him.”

It broke your heart to see him like this, and you remembered Loki very fondly, he’d been so kind to you when you were growing up, despite your betrothal to his brother. You could not say no. “Loki Rebekah Thordottir. That will be her name.” Thor seemed to like it, his expression brightening as he drew the bath.

“I’m sure my brother rolls joyfully in his grave to know that the heiress to the throne should bare his name. He would think it ironic.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that, smiling bittersweetly at Thor as the room filled with hot steam. Your eyes lingered on him for a long moment, watching carefully as he ridded himself of both his armour and his trousers. It had been far too long since you’d seen the god naked, and he knew you were staring as he sashayed toward you with an outstretched hand. “Join me, milady.”

You didn’t need to be told twice, taking him eagerly by the hand and allowing him to pull you into the large bathing chamber. The water was so warm, chills went up your entire body as you submerged yourself into the frothy, bubbly pool. The air smelled of lavender, and you snuggled up to Thor’s side as you grabbed a wash towel and slowly massaged it into his pecks. His body was so beautiful, taught and muscular, yet soft and delicate. Your hands glided over his every sinew and you leaned to delicately press a kiss to his chest.

He chuckled, and you hid your face from view, embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” Your blush darkened considerably as he took the cloth from you, soaping it up nice as he trailed it along your breasts. He pulled you against him roughly, kissing and nipping at your neck as the cloth went further and further south. When he hit your most sensitive area, you let out a loud squeak and turned around in his arms. “Oh no, mister, that is what got us in this situation in the first place.”

Thor’s chuckle bounced off the walls, twirling you around once more as he had done outside the palace gates and dipping you backward. He rubbed his beard playfully against your neck and you squirmed, wrestling the wash towel back from him and slapping him with it.

“Ouch, I am hurt.” He teased, finally holding still so you could reach for the shampoo that sat on the ledge of the bath.

“What am I going to do with you?”

You rinsed the grease and grime from his hair with the gentlest touch, lathering the shampoo into his silky blondeness as he lay his head in your lap. His eyes stared intently at the ceiling, slightly lidded as your deep massaging lulled him into a calm state he hadn’t seen since long before he had left. “[Your name]?”

“Hmm?” You splashed the suds away as best you could, pulling a hair tie from your wrist and beginning to braid his hair as you sat there. Thor loved to have his hair played with, and it had been so long since you’d been able to have this kind of quality time with him.

“Do you think I’ll be a better king and father than Odin?” Thor’s voice almost sounded small, and it completely blindsided you. You snorted and rolled your eyes.

“Of course, you will be. Believe it or not, Thor, your father is not perfect. His shoes are large, but not impossible to fill. I think you’ll be a kinder king and father than Odin. What brought this on?”

Thor shrugged. “I don’t ever want our daughter to feel what Loki felt. He was on the edge of something all this time and I never noticed, I never stepped in to help him with whatever it was that had him feeling so out of control. If I ever pushed her the way Odin pushed him, and I lost her…[your name] there would be no coming back from that. I do not want to be that person. It would destroy me.”

You finished the braid in your hands and sighed, sliding down in the water to gently rest your head atop his own. “Stop blaming yourself for that, my love. Loki made his choice, he didn’t have to let go of you that night. If you wish to point fingers, point them at your father. But you are not him, Thor, no matter how badly he wants you to be. Our daughter is going to love you, and we are going to raise her right. She won’t ever have to worry for one moment about whether or not her parents adore her.”

Thor reached around to grab you by the hand, threading your fingers together as he brought them up to his lips. He kissed your hand delicately, a small, happy smile curling at the corners of his mouth. “I cannot wait to rule beside you. My beautiful, beautiful queen.”

You laughed, half flattered and half embarrassed as you hid your blush in his wet blonde mane. Thor was the sweetest, tenderest man you had ever known, and you in no way were deserving of him. You kissed the side of his face and nuzzled him sweetly, wishing the two of you could stay lost in this moment forever. “And I you, my king. And I you.”           

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Marvel.


End file.
